Sparrow Daywind/Fighting Method
As a Marshal, Sparrow is an incredibly talented fighter and among the most proficient combatants in BattleScar, with emphasis on speed and agility to confuse opponents, and is known for his ability to create combination attacks to continuously punish his enemies. His fighting style is a combination of military training and lancer techniques because of how his Gear works, and adopts different stances depending on his opponent's positioning on the field. Fighting Style Military Training Upon joining the military, Sparrow was trained in the basic form of fighting and eventually graduated to the more advanced training. His skills proved great enough that he was eventually given the rank of Marshal, the youngest currently serving, which is another testament to his skill. A balance of offense and defense, his military training places more emphasis on immobilizing or disarming his opponents due to his profession in capturing rogue Gear Users and criminals. With his physical talents, Sparrow proves to be quite the bare-handed fighter and places emphasis on his speed and agility to overtake and overcome his opponents. By using his speed, he can quickly appear in front of targets and strike with either a fist or palm. He targets weak areas of the body to maximize damage dealt, and his movements are graceful and fluid using agility to move around his opponent. Sparrow prefers to use his legs for kicking, using their length to keep at a distance and his natural flexibility allows to strike any area of his opponent's body regardless of their height. Lancer Techniques His preferred form of fighting, Sparrow has stated that wielding a lance in his hands feels natural to him and fights with incredible skill and precision. By using any of his lances for melee combat he can use their natural length to strike from a distance, keep his opponents at bay and hit with tremendous force that can send enemies flying. Sparrow typically uses a lance to pierce through objects with powerful thrusts or bash them with the blunt side. Using his speed and agility, he can perform leaping thrusts to attack from above or plant the lance into the ground and pole vault over an obstacle or to gain more momentum to come down on an opponent. His skill with wielding a lance is nearly unmatched, able to use it to deflect projectiles coming at him or defend against incoming attacks. He can unleash a blurring barrage of attacks in the blink of an eye and quickly overwhelm an opponent's defenses. Another example of his mastery at wielding a lance is that Sparrow can wield one in each hand. He can perfectly spin these in his hands with his amazing dexterity, either striking with one individually or both at the same time to double the force of his blows. Movelist Sparrow possesses perhaps the most complex list of techniques in the entire series. Due to the fact that he enters various "stances" of fighting dependent on the situation of battle and range his opponents are in. When using his Gear, Sparrow can enter two different stances: Red Flicker, which focuses on creating lances that he can use as projectiles, and Red Armed, that creates a single lance that he can wield in both hands or a lance in each hand. From either of these stances, Sparrow can execute different techniques best suited for close, mid or long range. Gear Techniques Full Gear Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.